Zipline Eagle
by mistlove
Summary: It's always him using the ziplines to glide between buildings. Sometimes it looks like he's a feather-light but fierce bird, maybe an Eagle when she squints. Civilian POV on Yusef and the assassins.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. REFRAIN FROM SWEARING. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** **Zipline Eagle**  
**Summary:** It's always him using the ziplines to glide between buildings. Sometimes it looks like he's a feather-light but fierce bird, maybe an Eagle when she squints. Civilian POV on Yusef and the assassins.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Ubisoft.  
**Warnings: **Lameness? First person perspective?  
**A/N: **Idk, guys. I just wanted this out of my system.

...

There's a loud whoop above me and a chuckle. I look up just as the familiar shadow of the man falls over me.

He looks like a feather-light but fierce bird, maybe an Eagle when I squint.

It's just a moment before he's gone, landing with a soft thump on the roof and off running again before the rooftop guards have a chance to readjust their aim.

"Ah, that assassin is at it again," an old lady grunts as she shakes her head. "He's going to get himself killed."

I had always thought that the man was a thief since thieves were adept climbers and runners. It's my first time hearing the word "assassin" used to describe him. I decide to investigate this, horribly curious. The man is a reoccurring sight around this neighborhood especially and I figure that with all the gossip of backhand dealings in the Royal Family, I should get to know which factions are which.

I pay a visit to the bookstore to ask. I know I need to be discreet as factions are dangerous to be involved in.

"Sofia, do you know the man who often uses the ziplines around the district just south of your bookstore?"

The redheaded woman frowns before nodding with a wide-eyed look. "Ah yes, I do know who you're talking about." She sighs, shaking her head. "He's so reckless, no?"

I nod slowly. "I heard a woman call him an assassin. What can you tell me about assassins?"

Sofia visibly pauses. She reaches out to grab a book and stack it up along with her other piles of books. "No one truly knows that much about them," the redhead says after a long moment. "But I have heard they are based here in Galata and do good deeds from the shadows. They have been questionably violent at times, however. I'm sure you've heard of public killings of officials?"

I nod and the redhead continues.

"Work of the assassins, I hear. But I believe those officials had done something horrible to have provoked such a reaction out of the assassins."

"But killing..."

"I know. It sounds so questionable," Sofia agrees softly. "But I know they are good people."

"How do you know?" The latter part of my question is drowned out by the sound of the door creaking noisily open. I turn to see a man in a faded blue hooded robe trudge in slowly with a book in hand. Intricate white swirls of designs are sewn into the soft fabric. He wears a shimmering metal belt harness with many strange pouches on them. He glances at me before looking at the redhead questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Sofia. Have I come at a bad time?" His voice is a low rumble, his accent distinctly European although I can't put my finger on the exact country.

Sofia gives me a private, fond smile. The redhead circles around and places a hand on my shoulder and leans in to whisper, "I just know."

"Sofia...?"

But the redhead has already moved away, towards the hooded man. "And no, Ezio, we were just finishing up," she assures him. "Set the book aside and sit down. I'll be right with you."

The man nods slowly before obliging.

Sofia turns back to me. "I have no books for the topic you wanted and I've told you all I know." She smiles. "And just remember, they're good people."

I leave the store somewhat grudgingly, unsure of the meaning behind Sofia's words.

...

There's a guard who's been harassing me as of late. He follows me when I walk home with my groceries and makes lewd comments, trying to convince me to come with him. I always brush him off as politely as I can, knowing these guards can be dangerous when offended. But he seems to have lost his patience with me today.

"Woman, you are coming with me!" he snarls, grabbing me by the arm roughly. "I am sick and tired of trying to get your attention the normal way."

"Unhand me!" I cry, trying to pull away. "Help!"

But the crowd ignores me. Her neighbors feign indifference. The marketplace area is densely populated with Templars and I know the people know better than to pick a fight in such an area.  
His hands slip around to grab my hips. I raise my hand automatically to slap him.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting pig!" I scream.

"Woman!" he spits at me. "You don't know your place!" He raises a hand to hit me back.

I squeeze my eyes shut, clutching my arms closer.

But the sound similar to that of a swooping bird fills the air along with a clank of heavy metal. I feel myself being shoved out of the way as I hear a wet squelching sound and a strangled scream. I open my eyes to see a man hunched over the guard's dead body. The marketplace erupts into chaos, everyone screaming and running. The man stands up slowly and turns to me with a smile. He tucks his bloodied weapon, a knife attached to his arm, behind his back.

I recognize him from the many brief glimpses I've seen of him on the zipline. He has wavy black hair that just touches his shoulders with a scarf tied around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. His skin is toffee-toned and glistening and his eyes are bright green. He looks so vibrant. My eyes flicker from him to the dead guard. There's not even a speck of blood on his clothes. He really is... an assassin. But is he truly a 'good' person, as Sofia says?

"Miss, are you okay?"

I flush, a little embarrassed when he leans a little closer to peer at me with those vibrant emerald-colored eyes. "Yes! Thank you-"

"Over there!" a group of guards round the corner to point at them.

"Oops." He snatches me by the hand with a grin. "Just follow me. We'll be okay." He pauses, glancing back. "And my name is Yusef, by the way."

And then we're running.

He's fast, nearly dragging me along every other step. I struggle to keep up. A man rolls his cart suddenly in their path, but the assassin only whoops as he reaches back to clutch me by the waist and leaps over the cart easily.

He sets me back down and we're running again without missing a beat.

We round a corner but are suddenly seized by a group of eight or so Romani dancers. One of the girls throws a scarf over my head and pushes me in between the other girls. Three other girls coo and push Yusef against the wall, dancing in front of him and laughing. I open my mouth to ask what this is all about but my question is once again drowned out but by the heavy thumping of metal boots this time as a crowd of guards rush past us.

"Follow this path! They went this way!"

And they're gone, chasing a ghost.

"Thank you, girls," Yusef says with a sigh of relief after a moment. "I'm lucky you were here."

"Ezio sent us," an elegant dancer, probably the eldest of the group, replies. "He heard there was trouble in the marketplace and wanted us to be here in case any of the assassins were caught in a bind." She smirks. "He made a good choice."

"That he did," Yusef agrees. He takes out a white cloth splotched in red stains and wipes his bloody weapon clean. "The Templars have gotten more aggressive, girls. You all need to be more careful."

"Please," a younger, chipper dancer sasses back. "We're not brash like you assassin men. We bide our time and we are patient."

Yusef smiles and shrugs. "I'll be in the area if you need anything, ladies." He glances at me. "And make sure she has no trouble getting home safely."

The Romani dancers nod.

He says a quick thanks before he's running off again.

"He's a fast little scoundrel," the elegant dancer sighs. "He should slow down."

"You could make him slow down," the chipper one teases.

"He's married to his job, even if he hides it well with fun and games," she replies as she turns to me with a playful smile. "Yusef really doesn't have any courting manners, does he? He should've escorted you home." She touches my shoulder reassuringly. "But we can keep you safe just as well. Keep the scarf on and walk back normally. We will be walking around you to conceal you."

I do as I'm told and a group of four Romani dancers weave around me, following me until I reach home safely.

The assassins, I decide, along with their cohorts, the Romani dancers, are good people behind bad titles.

...

The next few days, I hear of assassinations of some of the corrupt politicians and leaders in the area. The Templars have started to lessen their grip on this part of Galata. I think I have Yusef and the assassins to thank for that.

And right on cue, I hear a loud cry of glee above me and when I look up, I see Yusef himself swinging along the zipline as usual.

Sometimes it looks like he's a feather-light but fierce bird, maybe an Eagle when I squint.

...

End A/N: Okay, so yeah, I'm a jerk and I don't even give the civilian a name. But she serves her purpose, being a civilian who sees the assassins from a civilian standpoint.


End file.
